the doll wars
by mewt66
Summary: a war about two leg dolls and 1 leg dolls there war will stop by a team of teen dolls


Once there was a land where too towns live. 'the first 1 was call doll-town was a town where to leg dolls live, '& the second 1 was call doll-city where one- foot-dolls live. 'now the 1-foot-dolls & the to-leg-doll were friends & there were happy' ' one day the mayor of dollcity visit the mayor of the doll town .as he enter the doll town. '.the doll peoples all laugh at him because he had one leg' hay look he only has 1 leg ha ha . . the mayor got so mad'  
. that he srceam & said this is war' 'then he went home. 'the mayor of the doll town tried to say sorry but it was to late the mayor of the doll city was gone. 'my people look what have you done you all laugh at him and because of that now we have war' .all the dolls people were a sham because of they laugher at him now they had war. 'so through the years the two leg dolls have been fighting with the one leg dolls for 18 year. then a stranger came hopping through the woods .it was a one foot doll name raven you see she was hopeing to fine a new place to live. raven notice to towns having a war she went to doll town to ask them, . As she enter the gate. ,hello am raven., go away we don't need you at are town' ,why am only trying find a place to live . ,I don't care you don't belong here you only belong in doll city now get . ,so raven enter the doll city gate ,she met a 1-foot solder ., . hello who are you. ,am raven and I came to live here and to find a home, .why do you want live here he ask ., because I don't have a home I try the doll town but someone said I don't belong their so am going to try to live here said raven ,. are you crazy that doll town hate us ., why do their us she ask .,. because a long time a go are mayor went to the doll town to make peace but someone laugh at him and then everyone stared to laugh at him because of that now where happen war with the doll town ., but that not right war is wrong maybe i could try talk to the mayor about stopping the war . , you can try but their no way he will listen to you good luck .,, so raven enter raven love how dollcity look;. welcome to doll city am Ted and who are you ,.; will am raven and am here to fine a place to live & to stop the war., are you nuts it impossible to stop the war said meg., yeah how can you stop the war we been happen war for 18 years. ,not if we work together as a team then we can stop the war said raven. , the doll knew she wasright the must be stop but what can they do.,we should do it we been happing war for 18 year it must be stop and I hate war said jen ., yeah if we stop the war then we would have peace said matt .,now all doll s were thinking about stopping the war. ,that girl is right am geting sick of this fighting. ' who are you. .no am asking yu who are you. ,raven came out of the crowd. 'James notice raven his heart stared to bop up and down. ' wow wowow. ,am raven & i came here to fine a home but it seem to be that war is distroying your home but who are you, .am the son of the mayor and your beautiful said James. ,thank so you're the Son of the mayor o if you be so kind to let me talk to your father about the war please she ask him. , anything for you my love, ' .when he said that raven just blush. , the dolls people were shock to see james falling in love with her you see James has never fall in love with anyone before and raven was the first girl that he love, 'so raven follow James to see his father as their enter the townhall. .raven and James stand in front of the mayor door' .mayor-rob was working. , until therewas a knocks at the door, .who their he ask .,  
it me father and I have some who want to talk to you'  
'come in my son pleas sit-down' ' their enter the office . .so what do you want, 'hello sir am raven . 'James who is she is your girlfriend he ask' 'no father this is raven she want to ask you somethink dad' 'will what do you want from me he ask, .will sir am here to ask you to stop war . , ha-ha. that will never happen you see young lady 18 year a go when I was voted to be the new mayor I went to visit the doll town but then  
i was laugh at all because i had one leg and because of that I cant not stop the war said rob' 'but if you don't stop the war it will kill everyone and it just not right' .so what it not my fault that I was laugh by those two legs freaks now raven for 18 year we had war and their no way to stop it now get out' .fine but if your son went to war don't go crying to me. , she lift the office with a frown. ,but when James was about to leave. , James watch her and make sure that she doesn't  
make trouble. ,you know dad she right if we keep happen war all are people will die and am going to help her like it or not I like her a lot , . James lift his father. ,rob stared to think about what raven said. 'she right maybe i should stop the war said rob' 'then a dark shadow doll came out of the shadows. ,no we shouldn't stop it beside what if she spying for the mayor of doll town .,your right bob your right' 'of course we should keep the war on beside the doll town is evil. ,when rob look at bob eyes he was instandly hypnotize' . the mayor was being hypnotize by the shadow doll' .you see the shadow doll was evil and he wanted them to keep fighting because when the dolls are fighting some of them die then he absorb the soul and used them l to make him powerful, 'an he was the meanest doll of all time, .Meanwhile raven was at a restaurant sitting with her new friends, .I cant believe it he won't stop the war I mean doe he care that his people will die . , will that my dad he will never change raven you know it there know it. ,their got to be way to stop the war but how' 'jen was thinking' .maybe we should band together and stop it but just sate & think. .James is their someone makings him act this way she ask him.,will there is some one his name is bob you see when I was 3 he came to us when my mom die' .,oh am so sorry about that. 'it ok am sure she watching me from heaven anyway my dad need someone to give him advise you see my mom was his adviser but when she got kill During the war my father was very upset that the war killed mom and after that happen A dark shadow doll came to are dollcity to be his advisor so now he the one who change my dad that the way he is now. 'that terrible said matt. ,yeah I know my father he not the same . ,maybe we can stop the war from killing your people. ,that a great idea raven. ' but how jen' 'hello there . ,who are you matt ask. , am Melissa and I want to help you to stop the war. ,how can you help us jen ask .,; will my dad work for the mayor and maybe he can ask the mayor to stop the war and maybe your father can stop the war' 'that a great idea' .yeah hey how did you know that the mayor was my father James ask ' . will my dad told me. 'will welcome to are group am raven, .raven & meilssa shake hands' ' yeah your one of us now said jen &matt . ,but James did not trust her. ,meanwhile in a dark part of the city someone was watching them, ,it was bob he was watching them like a hawk he knew that' ,Melissa is not who she seem to be' .you see she is bob daughter. ,bob is using Melissa to spy on them. ,those little fool don't know that that Melissa is spying 4 me & she my daughter  
soon I will rule the world and no one cant stop me Ha-ha-Ha' .as he disappear in to the shadow. ,James drive them to his home. , I cant believe that you can drive a car. ,will raven I am 18' 'hey who teach you how to drive matt ask . 'yeah I though your dad was so busy that he couldn't teach you how to drive ask jen. , will you see my dad brother teach me when I was 10 he came to live here with me so I wonting be alone and will after hearing what happen to my mom my uncle knew that my dad would need some help to raising me so he came to help out but when my uncle came he notice that I was alone and my uncle ask me where is your father and I said dad to busy then I ask him do you what to play with me uncle and my uncle said sure so my uncle stay with me and took care of me and through the years of war when my dad was busy but my uncle was like a father to me even when I graduated doll high school my uncle was always their for me and when I was age 18 he give me a car my uncle was always their for me to make me happy' 'I cant believe that your only father wasn't their for you that make me so mad that I could scream said , 'will james at lest your uncle was raising you said Melissa. ,hay James what is your uncle name matt ask. ,will his name is john buck' 'will I bet he really kind to you jen ask. ,oh he sure is said James' 'I never ask you but what you're dad name and your mom name ask matt. ,will my mom name was Liz and my dad name is Rob said James .,what a lovely names james. 'was your mom very beautiful and nice jen ask ' 'yes in deed she was she was the best mom every and dad love her very much will where here. 'james stop the car, 'is that your home it sure big said matt. 'there got out of the car then the gate open by it self' .wow that was cool. 'how did the gate open jen ask ' 'will my uncle is control the gate with a remote control. 'oh I get it james wow. .welcome to are home,

'hi uncle these guys are my friends. ,hello their and these lovely ladies much be your girl friends' john tease. the girls all giggle. , uncle they just my friends anyway my friends & I are just here to think of a way to stop the war . , james are you nuts you know your dad will never stop the war' .will we got to try sir' 'will who this pretty girl is this the one your girlfriends' 'john tease him again.; no  
She my friend it was raven idea to stop the war and will we want stop it to beside if the war keep going on then are whole city will get destroy, .yeah we know that someone is controlling his father and it bob, 'raven wonder who is bob' .my dad know the mayor and maybe he will try to ask him to stop the war' .hmm you got a point there all right I help you but first let have dinner my wife made a wonder dinner follow me' ,as they enter the dinner room . WOW What a beautiful dinner room' jen had never seen a room like it before, 'hello their am rose and welcome to are home. ,Hey James who is she matt ask .,  
oh this is my aunt rose she a great cook. ;am not but i did learn how to cook from my sister, 'who did teach you ask jen' , her name is Liz' .as she stared cried.' ' you mean your sister is James mom raven ask . ,yes she teach me everything about cooking and she was very kind and I promise my sister that I would raise James to be a gentlemen and I think we did a nice job now then it dinner time' .as she dried her eyes' .she enter the dinner room. ,yeah let eat I having eating anything in days. 'raven stomach just gumble ., am show hunger I can eat a cow said matt' .,me too hey Melissa are you coming james ask' lwill I have to call my dad so he doesn't worry about me' .so Melissa call her dad on the phone as bob pick up the phone, .who is it ask bob ., dad it me Melissa. 'what are their planning bob ask. 'will their planning to stop you from contorting rob and she getting help from James and some of her friends' .I knew she was going to be trouble Melissa keep in eye on her and make sure to stop them. 'he order her. ,dad I don't want to do this anymore it not right' 'no keep spying on them if you don't your be grounded for a year, .yes father goodbye. ,she got off the phone but little did she know that raven heard the whose thing. ,Melissa how could you' . raven you know. ,yes I did but why are you doing this she ask . ,Melissa stared to cry. 'why are you crying Melissa. 'the reson he became so evil because he sale his soul to the devil then my mother die, ' raven hug her ' , that so sad but why he should never give his soul to the devil raven ask'' it was a long time ago it was when I was 6 year old you see my mom and dad were good people but then my mom and dad stared to fight I did not know why my dad fighting with mom and it was the fight to remember as I listen' 'my dad said but molly with this power we could rule the world together'

' no am never doing evil it wrong'' mom would never do evil like she said it was wronge' ,what about are daughter l I bet she would like it. 'no I will not let my daughter doing evil I want her to grow up being kind and good. 't fine I am leaving' 'as he left are house I went to talk to my mom and' 'asks why did dad leave us. 'because he need time away from us, .For thee month me and mom had a good life but then when we crossing the street a car almost kill me' 'but mom push me out of the way she save me but when it was over she was kill by a car' .two day lather she was burly in the cemetery everyone came even my dad he was very sad I walk to my dad ' .i said  
don't worry dad am here. .then I hug him' 'so I live with my dad for 10 year then he told me that he had the power to make our live happy so we travel on the road day in night as ' but one day we notice too towns were fighting it give him in idea he ask the mayor that he would be his adviser he would help him I didn't like the idea but that how he is, .that a sad story all right I wont till anyone about this okay. ,thank you raven you're a good friend. ' as they enter the dinner there all enjoyed salads burgs & pie' , rose that was the best food I ever taste' .yeah thank Aunt Rose. ;your welcome am james. ,now since where done let plan how to stop the war , 'jen was ready 4 acting,  
will since Melissa dad know the mayor so maybe will ask him to help us. 'matt hope it work, 'I cant do this anymore' .what do you mean ask jen' .the truth is am a spy'. .what but why said matt. ,I know it she couldn't be trusted iv see n her with bob so many time & knew that she is bob daughter. 'it true my father is the mayor adviser and you see he doesn't want the war to stop' 'then tell us why Melissa. 'let me explain you see when she was young her dad sale his soul to the devil to be powerful and to make his family happy but when his wife fine out she didn't want any part of this so he left his family and then in three month lather his wife was killed by a car and since Melissa mom was gone she had to live with her dad so Melissa and her dad have been on the road trying to fine a home but then when he notice the too doll towns were happen war he had idea so he became the mayor advisers and that why he doing this said raven. ,but how and why john ask. ,because you see my dad need souls to live on & he using them to make him strong as the gods & to rule the world . 'Melissa hated what her father has become,  
oh-no that not good' jen shock to hear that' . if he real that powerful we have to do something but how matt wonder' .we got to stop him before it late' 'but raven wait a minuet maybe if I tried to talk to him then maybe he can stop it. ' it wont work said Melissa. ,why not he my father' .yeah why not ask matt said. ' because he been hypnotize that why. 'Melissa shouted, 'hmm I see that it. , what it james ask matt. ,if we broke the spell then my dad can stop the war' 'what a great idea james, .but how do we do it ask jen, .hmm what if I ask him to come over for dinner then we could broke it' 'oh john that a great idea. 'rose kiss her husband, 'but what about my dad he tried to stop us. ,hey Melissa since he so powerful he might have a weakness. 'now that Using your noodle matt. ,doe he have any weakness James ask' 'will he has one the only thing that can stop him is good magic. ' so all we need is some one who can brake the spell but who matt wonder ., I think I know someone said jen ., who are you talking about James ask ., her name is Alex but she live in doll town said jen ., so let go said James ., now wait a minuet it boy we cant go there the two leg dolls hate us said john ., he got a point you need someone to go they said rose ,., I think I know someone said James ., who is it raven ask ., her name is Bianca said James ., who Bianca ask matt .,; she my stepsister you see when I was to my mom adopt her because she lost parent during the war so mom made her part of the family said James ., cool but why didn't you till use about her she ask .,. you never ask me said James ., doe she have two legs raven ask ., yes she doe and she right behind you said James ., raven turn around and ., hello am Bianca it nice to meet you said Bianca ,.  
guys this is my sister said James ., can you real do good magic matt ask .; of course I can said Bianca ., yeah right prove it jen ask .,. ok you ask for it zap gap do, DO make her fly like a bird said Bianca .,; Jen stated to fly like a bird ., hey I can fly wee this is fun said jen ., that cool said raven ., drip drop back down now said Bianca ,. Jen came down slowly.,; wow that was fun said jen ,.; thank iv have been doing magic for a long time said Bianca .,; see she can do it said James ., can you do dark magic ask matt ., no ,no I do not use dark magic is not cool so James why did you call me she ask her brother ., we need your help to stop the war said James ., hmm I see let me gust you want to stop the war by braking the spell on dad but this evil shadow doll name bob who using the war to kills dolls and used the souls to make him powerful right said Bianca ,. yes but how did you know raven ask .,  
my sister can till the future said James ., so your help us matt ask ., yes I will said Bianca;'  
will you do it ask james ,.; sure beside this war much stop said Bianca ,. so Bianca teleports to doll town and when she enter doll town she stared to ask some doll people for help then a man bump in to her ,. Ouch said Aaron ., are you ok she ask .,' sure am ok but what about you said Aaron ,.; when Aaron look at Bianca his heart stared to bump .Bump .; hello am Bianca ;., and my name is Aaron and welcome to doll town are you looking for Alex said Aaron ., yes I am looking for her said Bianca ,. will follow me said Aaron ., so Bianca follow Aaron to his home ., how do you know alex she ask .,; oh she my step sister she and I live together said Aaron ., in the same house she ask again ., yes she doe said Aaron ., do you have any parents she ask .,; no you see are parents die during the war and we take care of are self said Aaron '; oh that sad to lose your parents said Aaron ., I know but we can always keep them in are hearts said Aaron ,., , meanwhile John went to see his brother at work and ask him to come over ,he knock on the door , who go their said rob it me John your brother am here to talk to you said john,. come in said rob ,. hello rob would you like to come to are houses for dinner said john ., no am busy said rob .,and but rob I really think that you need a break from work and beside rose is making your favorites food eggplant surprise said john ., hmm all right I come but I be their for one hour ..dinner will start at 5opm ok said john .  
; right I be their said rob ., so John left the office and went home . bob came out of the wall ;' rob are you sure you should go what if it is a trap said bob ., nosiness beside it would be nice to see my son and to see my daughter said rob '; very well said ;'bob vanish ..meanwhile Bianca & Aaron enter the house ;. Alex am back said Aaron ., oh Aaron your back oh who she said alex,. oh this lovely lady is Bianca she was looking for you said Aaron .' oh why me said alex ., will you see we need your help said Bianca ., you want my help said alex ., yes my brother and his friends want to stop the war but dad been hypnotizes by his evil adviser he using the war for his evil plans to rule the world and by using the soul of dead dolls it make him powerful said Bianca ., so your dad is the mayor of doll city right and he being control by this evil shadow doll

Who want to use the souls of the dead dolls to make him powerful hmm ok since your dad under a spell I will break it but do you have anyone that can stop his adviser said alex ., yes we do and it me said Bianca .. hmm I see said alex ., Yes You See am a witch in my family I know a lot of good magic said Bianca ., but how can that be said Aaron ., the true is I got my magic from MY Really mom but she die at war then Liz fine me when I was 6 I became part of the family said Bianca ,. but that mean Aaron could she be my lost sister said alex ., ;.what are you talking about said Bianca .. ,. you see a long time a go Aaron dad fine me at war to and I became part of his family said alex ., yes it true said Aaron ., said no way wait a minuet I remember when I was 6 I was with my mom and I had a sister to but I lost them at the war but that cant be do you have a mark that sharp of a star on your hand she ask '; she show it .,then you are my sister I miss said Bianca ..and I miss you comeon let stop this war said alex as they teleported home .Bianca was happy to fine her los sister .as the rent the house . matt notice alex .,  
so is this Alex said matt.. yes she is said jen,. Jen it good to see you old pal said alex., .;how do know her ask Melissa., we been best pal since we were little said jen,. their explain that alex will help them there also told them Bianca &alex are sisters ,. wow your really going to help us said raven ,. yes so you must be raven that my sister told me about you said alex,. so Bianca is Alex really your lost sister said matt. ., yes she is matt said Bianca ., all great now I have a new sister said James ;' cool now I have a new brother said alex..  
ok every one listing are plan is this when rob come though the door you James show him to his sit next Bianca you say it good to see you ok and Alex you sit next to him understand said john.; I understand said alex,. John notice rob outside the door ., he here said Melissa., ok everyone know the plan said john .. yes sir said raven,. so everyone sit at the table .when rob came in ,  
, hello John I hope I didn't miss anything said rob.. no we were just stared said john hey dad said Bianca ,. it good to see you Bianca how every thing doing said rob., good come-on the food getting cold said Bianca ,. hello father had a nice day said James .m,; yes I did said rob ., ;dad do you remember a long time a go that I was a adopt said Bianca ,. ' will yes why do you ask said rob,. will I fine my missing sister said Bianca ,. but that cant be said rob,. yes it is true dad I want you to meet alex said James., it nice to meet you said alex,.  
but wait a minuet you have Two legs how could this happen said rob ., ' will it was a ,long time a go when I was young it was during then war me and my family try to live happily but we couldn't not with the war going around we tried to move to a new home but I lost my family it was awful but then Aaron dad fine me and give me a new home they adopt me and that it sir said alex. ' what is this true Bianca he ask ., yes it true dad said Bianca ';but can you prove it said rob ., will I have a mark that look like a star on my hand and Bianca Has Moon On Her hand See said alex ., Bianca show it to rob ;' see dad she my sister and will I know she has two legs and so do I but that doesn't mean where enemy so pleas can she be part of are family said Bianca ., ok since she is your sister she can live here said rob ;'. really cool alex it look like you're a part of are family said Bianca ,. now I have new family said alex ., I gust is time for . '  
dinner said rob ., so everyone sat down. then alex stare at rob . rob look at her he notice spirals in her eyes .; what happing what are you doing said rob., it time to break the spell on you rap gad zoo break this spell now said Alex., the spell was broking , rob open his eyes . what happen said rob., dad are you ok said James ;' yeah but how said rob.. and dad do you really want the war to stop said Bianca ., of course I want it to stop why do you ask said rob.. will you see for a long time we had war for 18 year now do you remember your adviser said James.. yes I do said rob.. you see when he came here for the first time he hypnotizes you said Bianca ,, but that cant be said rob. ; yes it is true because he my dad you see when I was little he sell his soul to the devil so he could use powers to make us happy but my mom didn't liker the idea so he lift us but after three months we were so happy but a car came and mom push me out of the street and the car killed her and she die trying to save me and two day later at the cemetery I saw my dad crying and so I live with my dad we travel around the world to fine a home but when we got to your city my dad saw the war he got idea and he became your advisor but what you didn't know that he use you and his plan is to use the souls of the dead to make him powerful said Melissa.; is that true said rob.. yes it is true am raven and the war much stop said raven .'she right it much end said matt;. pleas stop It 'it killing us said jen., if it true then why do you want to stop your dad ask rob ., because I love my dad but he much be stop said Melissa .; all right I do it said rob.; not so fast how dare you Melissa YOU betray me said bob., back off she want the war to end since my pal broke the spell off the mayor that means you lost said raven;,. yeah give up said James.. bob escape., get him said rob ;; they all chase him ''but with the power that bob had collected he became giant '; you will never stop me iv won Ha ,ha .Ha said bob ;. said all know you don't I challenge you and if I won you give all the soul and if not then I be your slave said Bianca ., no don't do it said Aaron.. sis pleas don't I finely fine you am not going to lose you again said Alex ., I don't want lose you .you have been the best pal I ever said Melissa.. pleas don't do it I care about you said rob ,, guys I have no chose said Bianca ., said pleas don't do it I love you and I don't want to lose you said Aaron., am sorry but I have to Aaron I love you to said Bianca ., so the battle begins Bianca made a wall around them so bob couldn't hurt the doll peopl next Bianca throw lighting at him. but it with through him ' bob throw a shadow ball it hit her ; then Bianca bash him with fire ball it hit him on the head.; meanwhile wait everyone stop the war are fighting has destroying are homes said Ted., he right war is wrong we should stop fighting said joy,. hey what happen over their said Phil.'. let fine out said Dave., they all ran to see what was happen., as there watch . what going on said Sam., my daughter trying to stop him said rob. ' ' but why is she doing this said Sam., because he trying to rule are world he evil said alex ., but alex who is Bianca said Sam., Bianca my sister and she trying to stop him don't you get it he been using us and when doll people die he use are souls to make him powerful that why she saving us said Alex., listen everyone Bianca Trying To Stop this guy From Ruling Are World should we let him said Sam., they all said no ., mayor rob am the mayor of the doll town and I think we should stop the war said Sam., good because we now need to work to together to stop him said rob.; I got a idea dad what if Bianca use a giant cross to stop him said Mary;.' that a good idea but where can we get one said Sam., sally give a giant cross to Mary ., will this do said sally.'; that yes it will work ., meanwhile. .  
Bianca was losing the battle. .give up your never win' 'I never give up, Bianca here use this. 'Alex used her power to lift the cross .'bianca grabbed the cross. .thank alex hey bob look what I got for you' 'Bianca throw the cross right in his heart then boom beam . ' noooo scream bob. then all the souls were free to go to heaven' 'bob shrink back to his size. 'Bianca won the battle ';she did it dad she save us all . 'jame smile' 'yes that my daughter. 'finally it over ' Aaron skip & jump 4 joy' .look there Bianca. Melissa pointed. .a doctor came to her side he check her heart ..'am sorry but she dead. ' frown & left. .Alex went to her sister side .' no Bianca please don't die' .all of the dolls people stared to cry as there hero die' 'my daughter no no no' .he ran to his daughter dead body, .he stared to cry with sadness for his daughter who die rob had anger in his eyes he stare at the monster. 'you it all your fault that Bianca is dead man take him to jail' 'the policeman put bob in a police tuck to take him to jail' .before they took him. 'melissa said her finaly goodbye to her father who was now a humen, 'dad even though you tried to rule the world I sill love you' 'Melissa when I come back I promise I be a better father to you' .so the police-tuck him to jail' everyone cried not a singer eye was dread for Bianca who save there towns' 'no don't go I just met you and your gone I love you . 'as Aaron kiss Bianca on the lips' ; everyone was leavening' wait everlyone look. ' jen shouted' 'there stare at bianca' .she awaking' .hello everyone what up'

Bianca' they all shouted hooray she alive' 'they ran to her there give her a big hugs. 'they were all happy that there hero did not die' 'my daughter your back. 'rob hug her with love. 'you save us smile' . wait a go. 'matt was jumping with glee. 'yes thank you my dear sister. 'G thank but if it wasn't for raven I would have never did this alone James help as will Melissa help me end this battle but my sister help me to if we didn't work together then bob would still be here am I right or am I wrong' ;. they all laugh with joy' hehehe .oh I love you all' .bianca laugh too hehe. 'they said we love you to said the doll people. .they all give her a big hug. 'so raven and all of her friends had a new life. 'the doll people rebuld there land & call it Doll-land. ' Bianca and alex became good sisters again but some time they still fights but lucky rob stop their fighting. 'bianca & alex would go shoping but when come home they fight again. 'James has a new sister but also a girlfriend' ,raven &James love each other. 'Bianca has a new boyfriend too Bianca love Aaron they really care about each other. ' & Melissa&matt are also in love to. ; jen became the mayors new advisor. 'she plan is to make a park for the children of the land' '&bob was in jail for ten years but Melissa always visited him on Sunday and they all live happy every after THE END


End file.
